


What could be better? Guys being dudes.

by Lizardlicks, siggykuu



Series: Siggy has no idea how to write stories (with friends) [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Time, Humanstuck, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: "Okay, so, you were just minding your own business, chilling in the back of class, being pretty cool and mysterious, the usual; and then suddenly, Rufioh fucking Nitram comes and sits next to you. Not a desk away, Not in front of you where he can’t look at you, but next to you. No one ever sits next to you, so something's obviously up."Against all odds, Cronus gets laid.





	

So the best thing ever happened to you today?

Okay, so, you were just minding your own business, chilling in the back of class, being pretty cool and mysterious, the usual; and then suddenly, Rufioh _fucking_ Nitram comes and _sits_ next to you. Not a desk away, Not in front of you where he can’t look at you, but _next_ to you. No one ever sits next to you, so something's obviously up.

“Hey, Ruf,” you purr, giving him your most charming smile and… he actually smiles back. You feel a prickle of sweat break out on your neck.

“Hey doll, mind if I sit here?”

“Uh, no go for it.  It’s cool.”  You try to slouch in your seat a little more.  Nonchalant, cool Cronus, that’s you.

“You seemed lonely and I thought I could join you, you know?” He says in his oh so soothing voice he has. You feel yourself squirm in your seat because he’s looking at you and talking to you all casual? This never happens, what the _eff_?

“What?  Nah, playing it cool, ya know?  Chicks dig the mysterious, loner bad-boy thing.”  You smile around the lie.  Rufioh, hesitates.

“ Aw, I don’t mean to harsh your style bro.  I can sit somewhere else if you want-”   

“Chill, I _said_ it’s cool.”  You nudge a chair out from under the desk beside you, trying to act casual, and not like an excited puppy over the fact that Rufioh Nitram is _talking to you_. “Kinda nice having a pal back here.”

He chuckles at that, but his eyes look a little sad as he takes the offered seat.  “Yeah… uh, so, can I ask you something?”

Your heart just skipped two beats.  You are very much trying not to get your hopes up.  Rufioh’s a cool dude and all, kind of a huge dork, and you swear he hasn’t got a mean bone in his body, but past experiences are a bitch.  

“Y-Yeah, ask away, bro.” You smile, you hold your hands together to keep yourself from exploding right there for the question to come.

Rufioh scratches his cheek “Uh, well Damara and Horuss are both kind of pissed at me for um, _reasons_ ,” his eyes cut across the room and you follow it to Damara, who’s hunched over a notebook, scowling thunderclouds, and scribbling so hard you think she might break through the paper to the desk, but then they flick back to you.  “And I was gonna, you know, _study_ …” His voice goes low at the last bit and you felt yourself shiver.  “So... so if maybe you’re not doing anything this weekend?”

Study?  Oh shit does he mean study, or _study_ ? Is this… _that_ kind of request?  With the smile he’s giving you, and _how he bites his lip all nervous and sexy…_

You sit there for a moment trying to process this. He wants to join you to study, because some shit happened with his... whatever Damara and Horuss are, but he wants to _study_.  And if you’re thinking right, it’s the more intimate kind of study.  Like maybe get some hand on personal tutoring on the subject of biochem.  Hell fucking yeah.

“Hell yeah, dude, yeah!” You say that louder than you meant to, and someone glances at you over their shoulder, but they quickly returned to their own business. You clear your throat to recompose yourself, (and ignoring the death glare from Damara.  Holy shit, chills,) and lower your voice to normal volume.

“I mean, yeah, sure.  My dad’s out on a business trip, and baby bro’s got some kind of sleepover shindig at a friend’s place.  We’ll have my whole house to ourselves if you wanna maybe come over?”   You ask, eyebrow wiggling at him.  He laughs at that, holy shit you made him laugh!  This is such a good day.  You add, “I can order a pizza,” for an extra incentive.

Rufioh gives you a nod, and takes out his phone “That sounds like a plan, man.  Pizza and hitting the books sounds good on... Friday? Here, what’s your number?”

You fumble out your phone and swap numbers, then spend the next twenty minutes marveling that someone _willingly gave you their number_ .  You watched him put it into his phone too, it’s not some kind of trick.  You don’t even register your teacher’s droning, or the the miles of black and white paragraphs in your textbook because who cares, someone gave you their number!  Not just someone, dweeb-tastic, pretty-boy, heart-throb _Rufioh Nitram_.  You can’t help glancing at him during class (and maybe giving him little winks in between classes every time you see him after that).

 

Friday can’t go by fast enough.  By the end of last period you’re bouncing your leg from all the nervous energy you’ve got pent up.  The moment the bell rings, you’re out of your seat and halfway to the door before the last chime has stopped, and then making a mad break for the lockers-

“AMPORA!” -and you have to skid to a halt before you face plant right into Mr. Makara’s hulking form.  “What the fuck have I told you about running in the halls, bro?”

You’re pretty sure teachers aren’t supposed to swear like that.  You’re also sure they aren’t supposed to be six and a half feet of muscle with an extra foot of hair, and covered in tattoos, but ain’t nobody gonna call the Home Ec teacher on that.  If rumors are to be believed, even the principal lives in mortal terror of the guy.  You try to turn the charm on, and he remains an impassive wall.  “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.  Won’t happen again, chief, I swear.”

“See that it doesn’t.  MOTHER FUCKIN’ DISRESPECTFUL!  You ain’t to be disrespecting my school, right, Ampora?”

“N-no sir!  Wouldn’t dream of it!

He nods, and growls, “good,” before turning aside to let you pass.  You scoot around him, heart hammering in your throat as you grip your backpack straps in both hands.  You still manage a sort of rushed power walk until you realize that probably looks stupid, and that’s Rufioh’s locker right over there with Rufioh still sorting stuff into his bag for the weekend.

You slow your roll to something more casual, and hope he didn’t just witness you nerding out like a dumb little kid. Rufioh seems to have not noticed (thank god his locker door was facing you). You leaned against the other lockers and clear your throat as he leans back to close the door.  He smiles when he realizes you’re standing there.  It’s a pretty new development, someone being happy to see you, and immediately a swarm of butterflies takes flight  and bumbles around in your gut.

“Hey Crobro, ready to go?”

“Ready as ever to get as far away from this hell hole.”  You shrug all casual, then fish up your keys and twirl the ring around your finger.  “I’m still breaking in the new car.  Wanna... test it out with me?”  You end the question in a slight sing song tone as you wiggle your eyebrows.  So smooth.

Rufioh makes a soft :o face. “Yo, really? That’s so dope, dude, let’s go.  I wanna see this baby of yours!”

All these praises Rufioh gives you makes you practically radiate with happiness as you walk down the hall and head outside to the student parking lot with him.  Your “baby” is the newest Chevy Camaro off the line with a custom black and purple paint job.  Dad made you wait until your birthday, even though you know he had the damn thing bought and paid for at Christmas.  That wait could have killed you.

Rufioh says a breathy, slightly stunned, “wow,” when you approach your car.  Being the gentleman you are, you opened the door to the passenger side door for Rufioh first.  To your shock, he pinches your ass when he goes past you, making you squeak out in surprise. His smile is just, _wow,_ playful, and coy, making you weak in the knees.   Yeah, this is the best idea ever.  You hurry to the driver's side, toss your backpack into the back seat and slide in, jam the keys into the ignition, and start the car like your life depends on it.  You’re so going to get laid tonight, and damn the consequences.  To hell with Damara and Horuss, their loss!

As you’re pulling out of the parking lot, Rufioh says, “hey, what kind of tunes have you got?”  He leans forward to fiddle with your sound system, and you have to resist the near physical urge to slap his hand away from messing with _your_ radio.  That would proooobably not be a great way to get your evening started, especially if you want it to last, but hey, who can blame a guy for being a little protective of his ride?  Instead you grab your phone and wave it at him, then begin to thumb through your music library.  You try to think of what he would like.  What does Rufio like?  You know he’s cute, and all the girls and some of the guys are always swooning all over him.  He’s sweet, kind of a dork, always calling everybody babe and doll, and cute nickname shit like that.  You know he’s bananas about that Japanimation shit, but you don’t actually know a whole lot about _Rufioh_.

“I got a lot of stuff, what are you into, chief?”

“Oh, you know.  J-pop and stuff, I guess.  I’m not really feeling that right now though.”  For a second you think he looks kind of upset about something, but then he turns the smile back on and cranks it up to eleven in your direction.  “I’m cool with whatever you like.”

“Right.  Um...” You feel yourself sweat from having to pick songs from your Iphone right in front of Rufioh. Okay so… you have grease, but that would be uber lame to play in front of him. You have some _David Bowie, Pat benatar, Daft Punk, Florence + the Machine_ … For a moment your thumb hovers over the playlist of your own samples, but you move on as soon as you read the title of that one you wrote for Meenah.  Damn, you have no idea what would be cool to play.  As you scroll through, Rufioh picks for you, reaching over and poking _Ke$ha_ as her name pops up.

“Haven’t listened to her in awhile.  We could use something fun.”

Yeah, alright, some totally sexy and thought-free party music.  You sigh with relief and load up a playlist of popular tracks.  Music options sorted, you can settle into the drive and enjoy the road opening up in front of you.  

While you drive, you and Rufioh make small talk about little things.  Mostly school shit. Your high school is a never ending rumor mill, and you’ve got a weakness for gossip.  The music thumps through your sound system, and road vibrations rumble softly in your fingertips until you feel your mellow finally settling in.  getting your license was the best thing to ever happen to you, nothing quite gives you the same sense of freedom and control when taking tight curves at less than legal speeds.  

Something distracts you in the middle of it when you feel a brush up against your thigh. Not some accidental touch either.  You glance down and heeeey, that sure is Rufioh’s hand getting all comfy.  He inches it closer to your inner thigh, and squeezes in light, massaging motions, making you grip the wheel tighter, face heating, and breath coming shaky.  No one has ever touched you like this before, and… you haven't been this turned on either.

When you stop at a light, you turn to look at him, and are met with his lips. God, he’s warm and velvet smooth.  The shy boy act is nowhere in sight while he’s kissing you hard enough to make you see stars.  You moan against his mouth, pathetically high pitched, feeling his tongue tease against your lip.  This is amazing, his tongue against your tongue is _incredible_ , oh _god ffff_.  

Before you’re able to do anything else, a loud ‘ _HONK_ ’ behind you startles you both apart. Shit, the light’s already green. You quickly (and sadly) pull away from the kiss and hit the gas, more determined to get home than before.  He doesn’t stop petting and touching you the whole way.  You could die right now.  Just spontaneously combust from sheer pent up _longing_.  The bass is pounding through your stereo, and sending echoing reverberations through your seat, driving you slowly mad.

You have more than enough time to mentally cuss your old man out for plopping your asses out in the middle of the sticks.  Okay, so it’s not like it’s actually farm country, just big, fuck off houses surrounded by stupidly huge yards and gardens that no one actually uses except to show off how much money they can blow every year on landscaping.  It’s one long ass drive of hills, and trees, and the occasional roof poking up over the foliage.  The road is great for opening up the throttle and really letting your baby go at it, but right now you want to be the one going at it with Rufioh in your bedroom!  When you do finally, _finally_ pull up to the end of your long ass driveway, you’re squirming in your seat.

“Holy crap, dude, this is where you live?”  Rufioh is staring out his window, and craning his neck to try and see the whole thing.

“Yeah.  It’s cool I guess.”

“It’s huge!”

You shrug half heartedly.  “We don’t even use half the rooms.”  Seriously.  There are two libraries.  No one in your family reads that much except maybe Eridan, and your baby bro is a nerd.  He wore a _cape_ until he was eleven for fuck’s sake.  “Anyway.  I was thinking of something else that’s huge and impressive.  My boner.”

That gets a snort-cackle out of him that tastes like victory.  You both pile out of the car, and he pretty much pats your ass all the way to the front door.  You have to pause to unlock it, and Rufioh spoons right up behind you, laying a kiss above the collar of your jacket.  Oh jesus, that is his fucking dick getting all friendly with your ass there.  Suddenly you feel really stupid for joking about a boner that you don’t actually have, because he is totally outclassing you.  When you feel him grind up against you, you can’t help lifting your ass and leaning back into it with a moan.

He chuckles in your ear.  “Doll, anyone ever tell you how nice your butt looks in skinny jeans?”

“Wouldn’t mind you elaborating on the subject, chief.”

The second the door swings open you both nearly pitch over into the foyer.  He smiles, blush tinting his already dark skin darker, and he acts all sheepish like he’s got something to be embarrassed about for spoiling you rotten with attention you’ve craved since for basically ever.   Wow he’s… He’s something.  Rufioh is flushed and fuckable looking, licking his lips and giving you sultry bedroom eyes.   You kick the door shut, and grab the collar of his shirt, haul him down to resume the interrupted make out session.  His hands are warm, settling right over your hips so his thumbs can tease under the bottom of your shirt hem, and his mouth is perfect, and his tongue is pushing right up against yours.  You feel yourself melt with his touch, with his body all pressed up against you.  You may hate being short most of the time, but damn it’s like you’re the missing puzzle piece to his tall and toned bod.

You make a sad noise in your throat when he pulls away from the kiss, but then his grip tightens over your hips and he rolls into you, grinding his still way too clothed cock in the seam of your crotch.  The world drops out from under you at the sensation, leaving you dizzy, and horny- oh god, you just need to get him naked, and ride him _right the fuck now_!  Rufioh’s hands move up higher under your shirt, but you stop him.

“My room…” you pant, “let's go to my room.”  He gives a slight nod, and you lead him through your house to the upstairs bedrooms.

You don’t wait to throw yourself  backward across your queen bed and sprawl.  It’s the best, most comfortable bed in the world, and you are about to gets some on it.  Hell yes.  Rufioh settles on top of you a moment later, and you arch against him when you feel the bulge in his jeans against your thigh. His fingers are messing your hair, and he’s nibbling the shell of your ear.  Fucking tease.  You whimper and reach a hand to the zipper of his pants, and the gentleman he is, he helps you take his dick out without a hint of hesitation.

...You just have to sit up and stare at it for a moment. You never really _seen_ a dick before.  Like, pics online yeah, sure.  Porn’s not a new thing to you, but an actual, real life dick you have never encountered in the wild, and now here’s Rufio, sitting on your bed, stroking his right in front of you like it’s nbd.  It’s darker at the tip, and already kind of wet and shiny looking with leaked precome.  Bit thicker in the middle than at either end.  He squeezes it, then slides his hand up and down a couple times causing a new drop of pre to build up.  You feel Rufioh’s other hand tug against your pants as well, and your face goes hot.  You push him off so he can sit on the bed.

Perfect, _now_ your anxiety shows up, god damnit!  No, focus, you’ve been wanting this for so long, it can’t stop you now!  This was hot three seconds ago.  It still is hot!  You just... you gotta suck it up and deal, that’s all.

“Something wrong, doll?”  His eyes are big, and dark, and round- you can’t look straight at them.

“Nah.  Nothing, everything’s fine.”

“Really?  ‘Cuz you kinda look like one of Kankri’s sweaters right now.”

You look away, and hide your face under your hand in a belated attempt to hide the spreading blush.  Rufioh’s chuckle isn’t so endearing this time.

“Look, I may not have been entirely accurate in describing my number of previous sexual conquests to you guys.”  You’re stalling, god damn it, Cronus just get on with it!

Rufioh’s smile is quirked up like he’s trying not to laugh.  Great.  Just fucking fantastic.  He’s probably going to get one look at your junk and laugh himself all the way home.  He’ll laugh about it to everyone else at school on Monday and you... yeah, you’ll be back to being the freak.  That sure was such a _fun_ time at your old school.

“You can’t tell anybody about this,” you hiss at him.  “Not one word or... or I’ll tell Damara what you and Horuss were doing under the bleachers last homecoming.”

“Dude.”  His face falls, and you’re pretty sure you just royally fucked this whole thing up.  Yeah, fine.  It’s not like you actually had a chance in hell to get laid anyway.  This whole day has been another giant joke played on you by the universe yet a-fucking-gain.  Cronus Ampora losing his virginity, and to one of the hottest guys at school?  Ahaha, man.  You should have seen this coming.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, I promise,” he says quietly, and then he reaches over and brushes the back of his hand over the top of your knuckles.  It’s so weirdly tender your brain does a kind of backwards flop, and short circuits for a few seconds.  Rufioh bites his bottom lip and gives your hand another pet. “Babe, I don’t mind if you don’t want to-”

“N-no!” you cut him off. “I want to!  A lot!  Did... you still want to?”  How could you possibly have not fucked this up yet?

“What do you think?”  He grins and picks your hand up to put right on his dick.  Now your hand is full of dick.  Someone else’s dick.  You are touching a dick.

“O- okay.”  Omg, you are touching another person’s junk, and you just… you utterly flounder here at what you’re supposed to do.  Experimenting, you give it a careful squeeze at the base.  Rufioh chuckles at you, and he helps your hand to wrap around his cock more securely.  Slowly, he starts to guide it up and down his shaft, directing you to grip it a little more firmly.  You feel yourself tremble with excitement because _this is your first handjob_ !

“Mmm, yeah, just like that,” he purrs encouragement, voice dropping low, and you melt.  Rufioh’s other hand comes up to cup the back of your head, and then he’s kissing you again.  You don’t think you could get tired of this.  He moans soft against your lips, and sighs, then rolls his hips, thrusting slowly into your fist.  And then he starts repeating the action with his tongue, flicking teasing darts into your mouth like this is just a preview of things to come.  Like he wants to fuck you everywhere you’ll let him.  

Maybe he does.  Maybe you could try something different.  He seems super into the handy, but you hope maybe he’ll like the other idea that just popped into your head even more.  You nudge him back and he seems disappointed in the loss of contact, pouting.  You almost feel bad, but this is going to be so worth it.

“What’s wrong, doll?”

“Nothing.  Just trying something new.”

His eyebrows climb higher as you get down on your elbows, putting your face level with his twitching cock.  Except now that you’re down here, and it’s _right there_ , you’re kind of at a loss.  He’s still waiting, expectant, and you lick your lips nervously.

“You sure you wanna?”

“No, no, I got this. I’m just uh, it’s so big is all.”

“Yeah?”  He smirks.  Your face heats up again.  Other parts of you are hot too, burning with need that echos through all your tender places.  You have no idea where to start, but you’re determined to give this a go, so might as well dive right in.  You give the head a light kiss, and stroke it a couple more times. You’ve never done this (you are so glad Rufioh isn’t saying anything either, you must look so uncool), but you’ve been fantasizing about sucking a dick for years, no stopping now.

You open your mouth and lick a swipe up the underside from where you still hold him, up to the flushed tip.  You expected to taste… something?  You don’t know, but dick tastes like skin.  A little salty at the head, which you think might be his pre.  His fingers slide through your hair, gently encouraging.  Emboldened, you kiss his cockhead again, sloppier than before, then take it into your mouth.

  
  
Rufioh goes, “Ahh,” in the prettiest little moan you’ve ever heard come out of someone.  It’s not like the porn you’ve watched where people are grunting, and cussing, and yelling about how good the sex is.  This is different, it’s something else entirely, and nothing like you were expecting sex to be.  The way he looks at you through half-lidded eyes and smiles lights your whole world on fire.  You want to make him make that sound again, so you take as much of him as you can, and suck him off.

“Yeah, keep going.  You’re doing fantastic.”  He pets your hair, while you go down on his cock, and he never stops smiling at you.  “Just like that babe, _fuck_...”

He starts twitching his hips up, gasping softly every time you move down his shaft.  What you can’t  fit in your mouth, you squeeze and work with your hand.  When his eyes close, he sucks his lip back under his teeth, and you think that means you’re doing it right.  You lick, and swirl your tongue around his head then pull him into your mouth again, and his moan comes out full this time.  Fuck, that’s so hot!  You moan too, untouched, but still soaking wet, and wanting.  You wonder if you can get off from giving someone _else_ oral.  Is that possible?

It doesn’t take long for you to lose the pace you first set, though.  Your jaw starts to hurt, the next moment one or both of you gets a little too eager, because his dick hits the back of your mouth, and you have to pull off so you can cough and sputter without gagging.  Wow, okay, way to go at the blowjob fail right when you were both super into it.

“Shit, babe, I’m sorry!”  Rufioh’s cheeks flush dark, and he leans in the wipe tears away from your watering eyes.

“It’s okay.  I can keep going, do you wanna keep going?”  You don’t want to stop here, not when you were getting the hang of things.

He chuckles low, and the sound goes straight to your groin.  “I think I’d bust a nut in your mouth if we did that.”

You wheeze, because fuck, seriously, your whole body just shivered head to toe.  “I thought that was the point.”

“Well, if you want to.  I kind of wanted to fuck you for real, though.”  He shrugs like he didn’t just say the dirtiest things ever directed to you personally.

“Fuck yeah!” your mouth shoots off all on its own, and you find your hands already opening your fly and tugging down your pants and boxers together.  Your self-consciousness catches up with you a moment later when Rufioh does a slow blink, and doubletake.  Cool air prickles at the insides of your thighs where they glisten with slick from your arousal, and you shiver again.

“...So that’s why I didn’t feel that massive boner you were bragging about,” he simply says.

You snort, removing your shirt, leaving you only in your binder (which has been growing steadily more uncomfortable). “Well uh… yeah, is that a problem?”

Rufioh laughs, and stands to help pull your binder over your head.  That leaves you naked in front of him, and the panicked little hamster part of your brain that’s been squealing the whole time finally rolls over and croaks out of shock.  He kisses you sweetly, then leans in to whisper, “Actually, this makes everything more fun.”  As he says that, and you feel one of his hands on your breast, and the other moving down to your slick opening.

You gasp and arch into his touch. Oh wow you never knew you could get so wet. His fingers circle against your slit before sliding in easy.  You’ve played with yourself before, but having someone else inside you, even this little bit, is so much more intense.  Rufioh pushes your legs apart a little more, making you feel a little self conscious, but it quickly evaporates when he starts to move inside you.  

How are his hands so soft?  You don't know how he does it, but everything he does makes you feel so sensitive, and so _good_.  You can’t help reacting by clenching down, as he carefully fingers your pussy.  He curls his fingers back toward him, putting pressure in just the right place to send sparkling feedback signals of ‘yes, fuck yes, hell fucking yes!’ tingling up your spine.  With the other hand, he keeps teasing your nipple until you’re whimpering, and then the wet heat of his mouth replaces it.  You spread your legs, and tilt your hips, let your head tip back inviting more.  He leans his weight into you, and you feel his arm come around your back as your balance reaches the tipping point.  Before you can say anything, you find yourself laying on your back, legs dangling over the edge of the bed, with Rufioh crouched between your thighs.  You don’t notice anything is up until his fingers are gone, and your cooch is sorrowfully empty.

You look down at him, confused. “What- uh… aren’t you going to fuck me?”

Rufioh nods a little. “Yeah, but I think you might like this first,” he says, his head moving closer to your pussy and oh- OH!  That’s his pretty mouth and clever tongue getting friendly with your anatomy.  Hell yes, he is eating you out!  Wow, you’re the biggest idiot, you totally didn’t even think about foreplay going both ways. You arch your head to the side and grab onto Rufioh’s hair.  You have no idea what to do or how to react, but wow this feels good?  His tongue against your pussy is like fireworks at fucking Disneyland. _Fucking incredible_.

You moan out his name while your hands keep his head still.  He’s sucks and laps, lovingly worshiping your pussy with his tongue in long strokes, until he moves up just enough to latch onto and suck your clit like you just had done to his cock, and goddamn that is what makes you shake and cry out. Your toes curl while Rufioh keeps your hips still, whine out loud, and pull his hair as crystal sharp pleasure lances up through your belly, and leaves sparking tingles in your finger and toe tips.  You have to shut your eyes against the overstimulation, because the outside world is way to much to process right now, and you don't know what’s going on, or why you’re suddenly ultra sensitive, but you’re seeing stars, and it feels like _heaven_.  It takes you a stupidly long moment to realize that Rufioh just got you to come.

Your brain doesn’t come back online right away.  After a few moments of cloudy bliss, you shakely push away Rufioh’s head from your crotch, so he takes to placing kisses on the inside of your thigh instead. You only open your eyes when Rufioh climbs onto the bed and stretches out over top you, the heaviness of his body making you feel so small, and so protected. He gives you a light kiss on the lips (since you’re still too dazed to do anything, do orgasms usually last this long??), and you’re back to blushing.  You know you're doing that stupid, goofy smile you do when you’ve made someone happy.

His cock rubs against your inner thigh, still hard and ready to go.  He’s got a lot more skin bared than before, and you make a soft ‘oh’ noise. “Rufioh, do you uh… want me to…?” you start to reach for him but he stops you, planting another kiss on your lips.  You can faintly taste yourself and you’re not sure if that should be gross or hot.

He seems to know what you were going to ask, “Maybe later, I’m _really_ wanting to get to the fun part.”

“I thought that part was pretty fun already.”  You blink, and he snickers softly against your ear.  

“Oh yeah, it was pretty fun, but that was just the warm up.”  He starts to nudge, and tug, and gently prod at you until you’ve finally coordinated your limbs enough to get moved into a more comfortable position (mostly with you head on pillows), and then you’ve got your arms around him, clinging to his broader shoulders as you trade lazy, heated kisses.  You lift your hips, and grind up against his erection right where it rubs perfect at your still throbbing clit, because it feels that good.  You are definitely ready to go again, and you let him know.  Would be nicer if you didn’t feel like you were forgetting something.

“Wait, fuck,” You say out loud.  Rufioh pulls away to peer at face, all sweet concern.  You can’t believe what a disappointing loser you’ve been so far, and he’s still worried about you.  “I… uh, don’t have any condoms.”  

To your confusion, Rufioh laughs at you, then snags his discarded pants off the floor.  He digs into his back pockets, pulling out a travel sized bottle of lube and a condom. Three condoms.

“Gotcha covered, doll.”  He looks so damn pleased with himself, not that you can blame him.

“You’re very prepared for this kind of stuff.”  You nibble at your bottom lip and stare at Rufioh’s very sexy face.  Wow you’ve never seen him have this look before.  He looks hungry.  For you.   _Hot_.

He chuckles at that while he tears open one of the little packets, and starts to roll the rubber down over his bulging dick.  “Well, I mean, I like being reliable.”  He grabs the lube next, squeezes a dollop onto his hand, and brings his fingers back to your pussy.  You squeak, shivering all over, and snap your legs closed on reflex from the sudden fingers sliding into you again, cursing under your breath.  Who knew lube can be is so cold and so warm at the same time?  Rufioh give you a soft chuckle.

“For someone who’s pretty chatty about sex, you’re sure shy in bed,” he hums.  You blush deep red from that.  You think he’s well aware at this point why you’re shy.

“Fuck you,” the snarls comes out heated, but he hardly reacts.

“Heh, yeah, okay.”

“Uh…” You have no idea what to say to that.   Any words you might have summoned up are lost anyway when the tip of his cock nudges your lips.  Wow, he already feels so overwhelmingly big, and he isn’t even in yet.

“You ready, doll?” Rufioh asks you. It takes you a moment to internalize what he said, and all you can do is squeak, and nod in response.

“Y-yeah. Yeah I’m… ready.  Go for it.”  You try to bite your lip again, but he grabs your chin, fingers wrapping firm around your jaw, and kisses you forcefully.  It’s a good distraction for the first second or two, until the feeling him slowly entering you, filling you, finally catches up with your brain.  The stretch is just shy of a sting.  He moves slow, but relentless, pushing deeper with each shallow thrust, and it seems like he shouldn’t be able to fit, like you couldn’t possibly take all of him into you, but you do.

Rufioh stills after it seems like your puss has swallowed the whole length of him.  Your muscles keep lightly twitching without you controlling it, trying to clamp down around the thickness.  Then his hips twitch against you, making you groan in slight discomfort. You guess by how much you’re taking in deep breaths and gripping his arms, he’s giving you time to adjust.  He’s so nice.  He grunts in pain, and pins one of your arms down on the bed.

“You’re gripping a little too tight there, bro…” Rufioh sounds out of breath too, straining.  Maybe it’s an effort to hold himself back from fucking you.

“Sorry.”  You wiggle, trying to find a more comfortable position, and gasp softly how aware you are of him even with only little movements.  You give him a soft, “okay,” when you think you’re ready. His thrusts start out slow and shallow, just like your breathing.  It feels weird.  Good weird or bad weird, you can’t tell.  It still hurts a little, but not enough to make you want to stop.  You want- need- more, but you’re too scared of messing something up.

  
You pop your first two finger in your mouth, and moan theatrically as you suck, then slide them out all shiny wet with saliva, and reach between your bodies until you find  your clit again.  It’s over sensitive still, and takes just feather light touches before you’re squirming in a whole different way. Rufioh takes that to mean you’re ready for more, and picks up his pace.  He wasn’t wrong, the over-stretched feeling is starting to fade, leaving only pressure and pleasure in places that feel good.

He gets adventurous with his mouth too, nibbling down your neck, adding soft kisses, and sucking marks all over your collarbones. You’re making noises you’ve only heard in videos at this point.  His hands slide all down your body, squeeze your ass, grip your hips as he lightly scrapes his thumbnails over the skin and you close your eyes and whine.  His hand brushes yours aside, and he takes over gently teasing your love button.  You gasp and shift your grip to his shoulders, feeling like you’re going to be washed away, like you’ll just slip under somewhere, and never surface again.  Unthinkingly you try to buck your hips in time with each of his strokes, and that hits some all new place inside you that sends a mild shock of pleasure.

“You okay, bro?” His voice comes out deeper than it has any right to be, a rumbly sort of purr more in his chest than anywhere else, and it makes you shiver and moan.

“Yes god, fuck I’m... So _good_ right now…” You say between breaths. You want to say more, beg, and plead, and praise, but damn your mind is only filled with Rufioh’s gorgeous face, his sounds, and his smells. You never knew you could feel so engrossed with someone else, but there you are, under Rufioh, letting him take you entirely.  You wish this all over happiness would last forever, but it won’t.  Can’t.  Especially when he starts hitting that little spot inside you that turns those shocks into starbursts.

“You close, dude?” he breathes by your ear, and by the sound of it, he might be close too.

You give him a nod and a try to say, “yeah,” or maybe, “I think so,” but all that comes out is garbled sounds interrupted by his bouncing you on his cock.  Rufioh smiles and kisses you again, while his strong hands shift his grip on your hips still and- ohgodohgod _oh fucking god_ , he starts honest to fuck plowing your pussy!  You can’t think of any better word.  You can’t think at all, he’s got your mind and body all twisted up around him and what he’s doing to you. Was he always this strong? Your mouth is hanging open, nails digging into Rufiohs shoulders.

You hear Rufioh pant in your ear, “...Fuck, I’m gonna come...”and his movement start to stutter, rhythm hitching and faltering.   

“Please,” someone begs in a voice that doesn’t quite sound like yours.  It’s strangled, breathless and squeaking.  “Fuck, please don’t stop.  I’m so close.  I’m so... hhha- _nnn_...”

“God, yes, come with me babe,” he hisses and then he stills, buried deep inside you. Your bodies are pressed against each other, your fingers dug so deep into the skin of his back the tips are hurting as you feel yourself shudder.  You clench around his thickness and all the muscles in your core go rigid.  Your shared ragged breaths is the most beautiful sound.  A thought flashes through your mind, of what if he really come inside you, and it’s a little frightening that you find it erotic, and a little saddening that it’s never going to happen.

 

…

 

It seemed like forever before either of you feel up to moving. Rufioh is the first one to do something, moving off of you and sliding out, much to your displeasure. Everything down there is sensitive as fuck right now, and not in the happy way it was only a few minutes ago.  You’re achy, sticky, and a little bit dizzy, is that normal?  Did you come again?  It felt different from when he was eating you out.  You never knew orgasms could be different, and now you want to try more sex things.  Well, you wanted to try them before, but fuck, now you _gotta_.  Later.  Maybe after a hot shower.

“You okay?” You blink.  Rufioh is laying next to you, hand on your stomach, and petting in slow, soothing circles. You shiver when his hand moves lower and brushes against your sensitive genitals.

“Yeah I’m just…” you still haven’t quite caught your breath yet. “Just… a little tired, chief.”

You smile, trying and failing at keeping your face from doing that doofy thing as you roll to face him better.  “So hey, listen, if you haven’t got any place else you gotta be... do you wanna spend the night here?”  Oh god, you hope that didn’t sound desperate or anything.

He chuckles and kisses your cheek, his fingers playing with your pussy, making you whimper. “Well yeah, we never did order that pizza.”  He stops playing with you, and sits up, helping you up too. “And you look hella worn out.”

You curse under your breath and chuckle too, closing your legs. “Yeah, I can order pizza… uuuh.  We should probably clean up first though”.  Rufioh gives you another kiss, this time on the lips, and moves off the bed, to start putting on his pants. You have no idea how he looks so steady, as soon as your feet hit the floor you feel your legs quiver under you.  They move sluggishly the whole walk to the bathroom.

As you’re finishing up fussing with your hair in the mirror, the realization finally hits full force.

You had _sex._ With _Rufioh_.

 _You had sex with Rufioh_.

You smile, thinking how much you’ll brag about it to Meenah.

**Author's Note:**

> Liz and Sig thought there needed to be more Ruficro in the world.
> 
> Art by SiggyKuu(Mcsiggy)


End file.
